ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
OWi OSi Manual Vs 1.0
DE Seite für Kommentare zum Entwicklungsprozess des OWi OPEN SOURCE IT MANUAL – herunterscrollen und kommentieren. Die aktuelle Version 1.0 steht hier. Eine Alternative zum Kommentar ist eine direkte Mail an Lars zimmermann.lars@email.de - EN Page for comments and the developing process of the OWi OPEN SOURCE IT MANUAL – scroll down to comment. The updated version of the manual is here. You can also write an email to lars zimmermann.lars@email.de - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Process - Blogpost deutsch | english - Mail an C, S, N, T, '' November 1, 2013 '''Lieber Christian, Stefan, Nikolay, Timm, +,' Ich würde gerne um Eure Meinung bitten. Ich baue gerade das OWi Projekt um. Und dafür versuche ich, etwas zu entwickeln. Es geht um ein Manual. Ein kurzer Text der beschreibt, wie man sich am OWi Projekt speziell und vielleicht auch am weltweiten Open Sourcing Hardware Projekt ganz generell beteiligen kann. Im Kern des ganzen sitzt die Idee der Plattformunabhängigkeit bzw. Dezentralität. Das fertige Manual soll am Ende jeder OWi Seite und auch an ein paar anderen Stellen verlinkt werden. - Ich hab die Idee, dass so etwas vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr sein kann. Vielleicht kann man dieses Manual auch als Vorschlag für die Openness/Open Source Hardware Bewegung ganz allgemein begreifen bzw. formulieren und es als Kommunikationsmodell vorschlagen? Ich stelle mir vor, dass es eine ausgereifte Version gibt irgendwann, auf die verschiedenste Projekte verlinken. Damit wird jedem klar, wie dieses Projekt funktioniert und zugleich, wie man ein eigenes Projekt gestalten kann. Ein Manual als Verständigungsgrundlage. Eine Art geteiltes Vernetzungs- und Arbeitsprogramm für eine dezentrale Kultur – in Form eines Manuals. Abgeleitet vielleicht ein bisschen von den Creative Commons Lizenzen. Setzt man eine CC-Lizenz ein, verlinkt man ja immer von sich aus auf die Creative Commons Seite der jeweiligen Lizenz. Jeder, der das sieht und darauf klickt, erfährt auf der Seite zum einen etwas über seine Rechte und zum anderen auch gleich etwas über die Idee. Die Lizenztexte sind zugleich Botschafter für die Idee freier Inhalte. Aber Lizenzen sind oft kompliziert und ihre Erklärkraft ist beschränkt. Kontexte und Ideen zu erklären ist ja nicht ihre primäre Funktion. Also warum nicht einen etwas anderen Text gestalten – ein Manual, und diesen so behandeln, benutzen, verlinken und gestalten wie eine Lizenz. Was denkt ihr darüber? Und naja, und so ein Manual kann man natürlich nicht allein verfassen. Darum die Frage: Was denkt ihr darüber? Habt ihr Ideen dafür? Schaut mal, ich habe einen ersten Entwurf dafür gestaltet – erstmal nur auf deutsch (siehe unten). Was fällt euch dazu ein? Was stimmt nicht, könnte man besser/anders machen etc.? Ich hab den Text und diese Einladung an Euch in einem Wiki veröffentlicht. Lasst uns doch, falls ihr mögt, dort diskutieren. Nutzt für Eure Anregungen die Kommentarfunktion der Seite nicht die Seite selbst bitte. Viele Grüße Lars ___ Es gibt 3 Namensideen: (1) OWi OSi Manual vs 0.1 = OWi Open Source it Manual vs 0.1 (2) OWi OSOS Manual vs 0.1 = OWi Open Source Operating System Manual vs 0.1 (3) OWi OSHOS Manual vs 0.1 = OWi Open Source Hardware Operating System Manual vs 0.1 ___ o.k., zum Text Kategorie:OWi